Twisted Mavya: The story of Batrayal and Slaughter
by purrpurr101
Summary: The story of my pony, Mavya, who finds her inner curse...


**Twisted Mavya**

By purrpurr101

Prolog

I coward into the corner, my friend, Solar flare, had foolishly stuck her stuck her hoof in a ball of light. What a dork, but I will still stand for her, in fact I'm jealous. She's so bold and brave and, and I'm just, a wimp. But now I see her less and less and we've been growing steadily apart.

Part 1

Suspicions

"I'm almost a fully grown Pegasus" I thought "I can do this." I took a deep breath in and leaped off the cliff and dived towards Berry Twister, who was ahead of me by only yards by now. I flapped my wings to get ahead, which worked until he noticed and got ahead me. I pulled my legs in and folded in my wings, hoping for less wind drag. I roared with laughter as I past my boyfriend. He did the same thing, and since he weighed more, past me.

I saw the ground ahead about a hundred yards, glancing at Berry Twister, I thought "Ok he may be better at the free fall part of this race, but I've got the agility part." I took a deep breath of air and spread out my wings just in time to land with all hooves on the ground. Galloping hard for only seconds before quickly jumping up and off the ground. I flew through all the obstacles with no trouble at all. "I'M GONNA WIN!" I said against the wind so Berry Twister could hear it. I laughed as I landed feet in front of the finish line and trotted across.

"Told ya." I said trotting up next to him and out my arm around him. "GTG." I said smirking giving him a kiss on the cheek before jumping into the sky and flying off to my house. I saw some birds on my way back and wondered how easy their life was. Seeing my house below I circled around and dived down to my door. I walked in and admired my work of art. Then trotting up to my room I saw the picture of Solar Flare and Emily on my dresser. I smiled and tilted my head in memories. I sighed and said to myself, "Those days are in the past." I shook my head from side to side and crawled into my bed.

"What another beautiful day," I said, "Time to go to work." I took off to Cloudsdale and saw Berry Twister flying to work too. I waved to him as I landed on the fluffy clouds and trotted to the Weather Factory. Luckily I don't have to work with either part of the of the Rainbow section of the Weather Factory. I've heard terrifying rumors—I shook the thought out of my head. I walked into the Rain Cloud section and put on my coat, these things can pour at any moment. I chuckled lightly then walked to my station.

I waited patiently outside for Berry Twister to get done with work. "I might as well get something to eat, we were released pretty early," I mumble and with a sigh, took off the clouds and flew down to a small restaurant. When I got there I recognized one pony as Twilight Sparkle so I said "Hey."

I narrowed my when she said "Hey," and rolled her eyes.

"What would you to order?" The colt at the counter asked.

"Um, I'd like a daisy sandwich with some hay-fries," I responded then thought, "_What would Berry like?_" "Ah, could I make that two?" I gave a little smile and waited for his answer.

"Sure, for here or to go?" He said.

"To go." I responded tapping my hoof on the ground impatiently.

"It'll be out in just a couple of minutes." The colt said. I nodded my head and walked over to a table and sat down in the seat. "Order for Mavya." A pony said loud enough for everypony to hear, including me. I trotted up to the pony and they said "That will be fifteen bits."

I gave him the bits and said thanks and trotted out the door. Once outside I jumped up and flew up to Cloudsdale, spotting Berry Twister I closed my eyes and flew up to him happily. "Yeah, I got us some lunch."

"Thanks." He said. I open my eyes and saw a smudge of something on his cheek. I land next to him and rubbed it off. I noticed his eyes turned uneasy as I did so, I didn't anything of it just because Berry Twister works with the snow.

We flew down to the ground and trotted to a park with a forest behind it to eat lunch. Ever since the time she'd gone in there with Solar and Emily it had been beckoning her in. I shivered and focused in on Berry Twister and sat down in the grass, "Hey, how was your day?" I asked as I dug out one of the sandwiches and unwrapped it.

"Good, yours?" Berry Twister said while digging out his sandwich and sitting down as well. He took a bite out of his sandwich and swallowed.

"Not that bad, but it was boring. It's the same routine everyday!" I took a bite of my sandwich, swallowed then fell over on my back and lay on the ground. "Sometimes I wish I could just run away and not have the same routine _every day_!"

"But then you wouldn't be able to see me." Berry Twister said lying down next to me.

I giggled like a little flirty filly, "You'd come with me! Duh!" I slapped my hoof in his face and got up. "You up for another race?" I asked walking away with my head up and my eyes closed.

"No, not now. Ah… my wings are sore from yesterday's race. Also I have to meet…" Berry Twister stumbled over his words then continued, "I mean I've got be somewhere soon, sorry."

"Humph." I said in disagreement. "Fine, go." I growled and sat down looking away from my boyfriend. I looked back just in time for him to gallop away to where ever the heck he "needed" to go. "_I got him lunch! And this is how he treats me for it: by just ditching me?_" I thought grumpily to myself.

Part 2

The Horrifying Truth

"_Something about the way he said that, it wasn't right. Something's up._" I thought, watching "my" boyfriend run off into the sunset. I quickly thought of a way to find out what was up, and as I thought it through, a cruel grin crept on my face. "I'll stalk him. I'll find out what he's really up to when he leaves me so quickly." I whispered quietly as I silently flew after Berry Twister as fast as I could. My slender blue body soared, red and violet mane rippling in the wind. I finally spotted my boyfriend and flew higher in the pinking sky. I glared down at him, his grey-blue body had stopped and was now sweeping his berry red and dark purple mane back.

I crept a smidge closer, sighing a little. This was the one I have dated since my middle school years. My one love that I had never cheated on, liked other than. Now I had the suspicions that he was cheating on me? Well, maybe I miss judged…

"Berry!" A mare's voice echoed through me head and interrupted my thought train.

I looked down and saw a light pink unicorn trotting to _my_ boyfriend. I put my hoof to my mouth, "Well maybe she's like a sister or a friend? That is a berry shade of pink, so she's probably a family member." I whispered quietly as I found a cloud nearby and sat on it.

"Wow, I never thought I could get rid of my 'friend.'" Berry Twister said, rolling his eyes. I narrowed my eyes, "_I'm just a friend now?_" I thought.

"Ahg, you're still with _her?_" The pony said in an irritated voice, "Geesh, she's a nopony. Not to mention she's ugly and annoying."

"Babe, babe, don't worry. She'll be gone soon." Berry Twister said, stroking his hoof on the side of the unicorn's head. He brought her in closer, and gave her a kiss. "I'll get rid of her, Chrissy."

I threw my head back in disgust, I knew that bitch. She was my coworker and ex-friend. I knew her in high school; she'd try to steal from me in broad daylight. With the thought that Berry Twister was cheating on me with that priss, my anger boiled and hot tears dripped down my fur onto the cloud. I opened my wings and dived down to my boyfriend's side. I looked over and glared at him, my eyes filling with hate, "You! How could you!" I shouted at him, taking a step forward with him taking a step back in surprise.

"I-I-I, I can explain." Berry Twister said, stumbling over his words.

"Oh, look who decided to join in without asking." Chrysanthemum said in her snotty tone.

"You don't have to. We're done. And you! You little bitch!" I finished looking at Chrissy, and finally couldn't hold back any more anger. I curled my hoof into a ball and punched her bottom jaw, breaking it instantly. But I didn't stop there and as she fell to the ground, I kept beating her. By the time Berry pulled me off, all that was left of Chrysanthemum was a shivering purple and blue pulp.

"MAVYA! WHAT WAS THAT FOR! YOU ALMOST KILLED HER!" Berry Twister yelled at me. Shaking me in his grasp, I stood, staring blankly at the shivering now red with blood, unicorn.

"_What have I done?_" I thought as I felt tears run down my face. I looked down at my bloody hooves and finally looked up at Berry Twister. I stepped out of his grasp, time stood slow as he ran off. I heard the sounds of dogs, time caught up. "_Police. Police! Berry Twister got them, damn it!_" I thought as I started to run away. I opened my wings and flew as fast as I could. I approached the woods, and gave up trying to fly around it. I flew straight in, and landed just far enough so I could hear any more dogs. But the sun had set and the already dark forest, was pitch black. I put a hoof in front of my face; I spread my wings out and walked forward.

I opened my eyes to see a faint glow about fifty feet ahead. "_Is the sun rising? No, it can't, the sun just set about fifteen minutes ago, right? Wait a second, that glow, its familiar. Maybe…_"I thought inching closer to the glow, but before I knew what I was doing, I was running at top speed. The house, the house the Solar Flare got her cutie mark from and the one where I was scarred witless. Yet, it still beckoned me in. I was so torn from being betrayed that I just gave in.

As I entered the old house, the eerie feeling swept through my body. I looked down, I smiled as I saw three sets of tracks, two ponies and a hippogryph. "_Solar Flare and Emily._" I thought softly. I slowly flew up what used to be stairs and landed softly on the old wooden floor. A small dust cloud sifted away from my hooves, I looked at the ball of light and thought, "_Wait a second. That light vanished when Solar put her hoof in it. Right?_" I picked up a hoof and held it eye level. "Better late than never." I pushed my hoof into it and it vaporized, like before. My eyelids drifted down and I fell down on the hard, cold floor…

Part 3

The Dark Descent into Insanity

My eyes opened, the lights flickered on. I could feel my body ached as I stood up slowly. A shadow pasted by me but when I looked, I saw nothing.

"Ma-va-ya…" It called softly behind me. I turned to look and all there was was a slightly broken mirror. A small dark shadow clung to it. I tilted my head a little, trying to figure out what it was. Whatever it was, it looked pony, or at least pony-like. It had long, frizzed out hair and slits for pupils, which was all I could see of it eyes. "You act like you've never seen me before, Mavya." It cooed to me.

"What are you?" I questioned it, tilting my head some more.

"Hate, rage. The things you burry with love and affection. But I'm always here, and sometimes, you can't control me." It said, holding up what looked like a hoof, examining it closely with a smirk on her face.

"Like what happened to that pony that I beat up." I responded, blushing with a hoof behind my head.

"In a way." The shadow said, looking at me. "You liked it didn't you, Mavya."

"No! I feel horrible! Chrissy is probably dead thanks to me!" I yelled at the shadow.

It frowned and narrowed its gaze at me, "You liked the way the blood felt on your hooves. The sheer thrill of holding that much power, that much fear in you hooves." The shadow picked up its hooves and looked intently at them before curling them in a ball.

I stood there with a face of pure shock. "Ya, I did." I cooed softly, a wicked grin creeping slowly onto my face. The shadow mirrored me, a creepy grin growing on it too. It fazed though the mirror, showing its pure black slightly see through body. I backed up a few steps out of pure horror. The figure was female, and looking a lot like me in some ways. Its tail slightly ruffed up, showing two shades of black, having wings. Looking at its hooves, the same two shades as the tail as well. My eyes slowly reached its head where the two snake-like eyes stood peering at me. I looked carefully at the mane, it appeared to be spiked out that pony I saw once, oh gosh, what was that pony's name? Anyway, the two shades of black was there, spiked out. "Who are you?" I stuttered. Rain started to pound against the window behind me.

"Who do I look like?" I said back, never losing that grin that so easily pieced me to my soul.

"You." It said back, almost whispering. It gained color. I got a look at the now colored cutie mark just long enough to make out the pencil and pad with a flower drawn on it before the lights flickered and blacked out. I stood there out of pure shock; I could feel the color drain from my face. I could hear the "_cling_" of a small metal object. A flash of lightning lit up the room for mere seconds. The loud boom of thunder followed. I blinked with fear only to open them to the sight of everything on its side.

Somehow I'd fallen in the seconds it took to close my eyes. I lay there for hours, tears streaming down my face as I sobbed heavily. Slowly I brought my front hooves to my face, curling into a ball as I pushed myself into the corner. I cried heavily in the corner until daylight finally came, shedding light on the small metal object that glinted ever so slightly. I crawled to it, whipping a tear from my face. I picked the knife and instantly the voice echoed, "I am you."

I blinked a few times before picking it up in my hoof. I closely examined the razorblade sharp, slightly curved, steel blade. My eyes drifted to the handle, it was metal that was painted like wood and just under that was a smaller blade. I whipped another tear from my eyes and stood up, putting the knife down carefully.

Days past as I came closer and closer to going insane. I stayed in the house, not wanting to leave because of shame and regret. But what was pushing me away was the feeling that I was slipping further into insanity.

"Take the knife Mavya! Take it! Get you revenge for what that stupid colt what he did to you!" I yelled into my reflection.

"No! I can't. If I do, the ponies will only see a monster! They won't know it was revenge!" I responded before falling on the ground crying and laughing psychotically. Rolling around the floor like a psycho, I couldn't decide whether to cry or laugh. I stopped, rolling on my side I looked at the knife. "Take the knife." I repeated to myself, a cruel grin growing on my face.

I picked the knife up and once again admired the pure sharpness and the work it would've taken to make such a fine blade. I touched the blade to my hoof and as the droplet of blood accumulated there. I licked the small cut and closed my eyes. I saw the dark masses face, it flashed from color to black then disappeared, leaving only the light blue snake-like eyes. I opened my eyes and everything flickered for a second before returning back to normal.

I stood up, wobbling a little but standing none the less. I stumbled drunkenly outside into the bright moonlight. My crusty, blood stained hooves and my dusty coat didn't shine, but glimmer darkly, silhouetting me from the rest of the forest. I grinned wildly, every bit of sanity was lost, or fading fast. I ground my teeth together, twitching my ear. "I'll work my way up, I still haven't forgiven so many ponies. There's that Jasmine pony, and oo! If Chrissy is still alive, I'll get her too. She's betrayed me for the last time, everypony has. And now, I'll kill them all." I said demonically laughing.


End file.
